The objective of this research is to develop methods for turning the brain synaptic membrane inside-out. Two general methods will be tested. Synaptic plasma membranes will be isolated and incubated in solutions which should cause the membranes to turn inside-out as has been shown for red blood cell membranes. Also, synaptosomes will be attached to beads and lysed. The resulting bead-bound membranes will be purified and their purity, orientation, intactness, and the extent of membrane rearrangements will be determined.